Polyorganosiloxane is a kind of silicone which is a polymer having a siloxane linkage substituted by organic groups as a backbone. Polyorganosiloxane is colorless and odorless, is slow to oxidize, is a hypoallergenic insulator stable even at room temperature and is used for electrical and electronic equipment, automobiles, machinery, medicines, cosmetics, lubricants, adhesives, gaskets, plastic artificial aids and the like.
In the related art, KR Patent Laid-open No. 2002-0016922 (published on Mar. 6, 2002) discloses polyorganosiloxanes endcapped with trimethylsilyl useful as hydrogel contact lens materials.